garpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dashiel Robert Parr
Dashiel "Dash" Robert Parr '''was born to the Parr Family on Earth 1203 in a society where people with super powers were outlawed thanks to actions his father, Robert Parr took in his days as a superhero, though his family were granted amnesty by the government in exchange to never again resume hero work. '''Biography Early Life Dash and his family were forced to move around a few different times whenever his father would attempt to relive his glory days as Mr. Incredible. Bob and Helen had a friend in the government named Rick Dicker, who closely worked to relocate the Parrs every time Bob slipped up, no matter the toll it took on his reputation and mental health. Dash was given the extraordinary gift of superspeed, which did not make him a speedster. However, he was forced to suppress his abilities in order to "fit in", as his mother often put it. Dash was only ten years old the first time he was able to become a superhero when his father was once again becoming involved in illegal hero work. He had been recruited by a woman known as Mirage to hunt down an escaped artificial intelligence robot that was loose on Nomanisan Island. After defeating the robot, he was recruited on more occasions by MIrage, though it turned out that she and her mystery employer could not be trusted, and Bob was taken prisoner. Helen, who had believed Bob was having an affair with her, met with an old friend, Edna Mode, who had recently created new supersuits for the Parr family under the assumption that, because Bob had resumed hero work, the rest of them were planning to as well. She used a tracker that Edna installed on Bob's suit and tracked him to the island. Dash and his sister, Violet followed their mother on a private jet she borrowed from her friend, Snug, and left their baby brother, Jack Jack to be babysat by their neighbor, Kari McKeen. When Helen found the stowaways, she was furious, but they were already nearing the island, and they found two missiles having been fired at their plane. Helen attempted to out-maneuver the missiles, while ordering Violet to create a force-field around the jet, though Violet was not powerful enough yet to do so. Helen saw both missiles coming right at them and used her powers of elasticity to grab her kids, cover them from the explosion and turn herself into a parachute so that when they landed in the sea below, they would survive. After helping her children get a grip of the situation, she formed the shape of a make-shift raft and had Dash speed them to the island. Once they arrived on shore, she ordered her kids to remain hidden in a cave while she searched for Bob. Dash went off to explore the cave and found it leading to a man-made tunnel. He then witnessed engine fire heading in his direction and barely outran it with his speed. He grabbed onto Violet and the two fled the cave. Outside, they saw that the island's volcano had launched a rocket. The two woke up the following morning to see a strange bird, which they realized was not a bird, but rather a surveillance camera. When it saw them it sent off an alarm that alerted the entire island to their presence.